Not Your Romeo
by Rosie Thornet
Summary: I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm the owner of all the girls' hearts and if you were to look up Womanizer in the dictionary I'd be the founder. But there's this girl, she's… immune to my charm, Ha! Not for long! Hinata you're next, I'm more contagious than the flu.
1. When You Get Caught

****Here are my rules: Pranks are fun until the fat lady finds out, plays are for sissies, and girls are only good for cooking. But there's this girl… she's different, sure she drives me insane like all the rest, but she's so … weird but in a good way.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything XD**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**REVIEW,**

**REPASO,**

**総説****,**

**SURI,**

**REVISÃO!**

* * *

><p><strong>When You Get Caught<strong>

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Tsunade Office**

Tsunade glared at the bored looking seniors. She had half a mind to grab her pen and jab it into those troublemakers' hearts to never see their faces again in her office. This is the second time this week that they been sent here and it was only Monday, but this time she had enough! Besides how forgiving can you get if you spray paint her beautiful Tonton (school mascot). Especially if they wrote down, 'Don't old ladies get cats instead of pig?'

_But this time they won't get out of this that easy! _

"Did I stutter? You will follow my demands or else! Do I make myself clear you bastards-I mean boys?" The angry principle slammed her fist on the desk startling the blonde on the other side of the desk but made the other one raise his eyebrow. "Do I make myself clear Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha? Or do I need to spell it out?"

Sasuke cleared his throat ready to deny anything , if that didn't work than he'd blame Naruto. "How can you prove that we, I mean I did it?" He gave her the most innocent face he had, it resembled a lost puppy. "It couldn't be me anyways. I was doing pushups or laps around the field. I might even been helping Jesus make Jello for all you know. "

_Damn woman just tell us to leave already. We have lives, places to be people to see._ Sasuke thought angrily since he was missing another one of his game for the third time this season.

Tsuande had half a mind to rip that grin off the black haired senior's face. "It's true that you're smart but I heard that you don't do your homework… you say that it's just a waste of your precious time."

Sasuke was about to retort when he was interrupted by the guilty faced Naruto who jumped out of his seat. "FINE YOU GOT US! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I MURDERED SOMEONE! THIS NEVER ENDING GULIT IS EATING ME – talking about eating, Sasuke we really need to get ramen after this." Naruto rubbed his grumbling belly. Until he realized what he had just did and gave Sasuke an apologetic face.

_God you're an idiot._ Sasuke put his large hands over his eyes and covered up his handsome face in frustration.

_Note to self ever rob a bank, don't invite Naruto knowing him he'll apologize to everyone and get my ass in prison._

Tsunade grinned wide as she possibly could, scaring the boys out of their seats. If Naruto wasn't in for the trouble of his life he'd tease her about looking like The Joker. "Thank you Naruto, not only are you handsome but you're smart too (Tsunade said sarcastically). Naruto I have the perfect punishment for you. You will join the cheerleading squad for a whole month."

_What the fuck_? Sasuke thought.

Naruto titled his head to the side in confusion. _What did the old lady say again? That I get to see hot girls doing cartwheels and now I exactually have an excuse to go instead of hiding behind the bleachers? Oh baby Jesus!_ Naruto thought as he grinned like a prince getting crowned. "Yes! YES! _Yeah_! You hear that Sasuke I'm going to be a cheerleader! Panties, bras, and a world of sexy here I come!" Naruto made for the door but Tsunade blocked the exit holding out a big box towards him_._

Naruto looked at the box strangely and toke it, if he didn't do go gym with Sasuke everyday he would have lost his balance. "What is this? Is this my uniform for cheerleading?" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "What's the catch?"

Tsuande glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye, but kept them firmly placed on the boy that was opening up the box like a Christmas present. "What catch?"

Sasuke wasn't born yesterday nor was he stupid he knew something was wrong. "I'm not dumb. I know you're up to something and I don't like people trying the fool me. So tell me why did you make Naruto a cheerleader so he can mentally and physically harass those annoying girls twenty four seven?"

Tsunade overlooked his question by merely said to wait until Naruto the present. Who was currently having trouble taking out the tape, "This so hard!" "Grr!" "Stupid tape, it's on pretty tight?" Sasuke's foot was tapping impatiently, Sasuke lacked many things and patience was one of them.

Sasuke lost it and stomped all the way to where Naruto was. "Give me that. How hard is it to open a damn box?"He toke the box from his blonde dork of a friend and opened it in a matter of seconds.

"Here you go dope."

Naruto turned to his side, pouting slightly. "I loosened it for you, you know? I could have done that! And … (Naruto had trouble spitting the words out) t...Thank… y-you Sasuke. And now off to my uniform, it better not be pink Tsunade!"

Tsunade evil grin grew bigger, creeping out the blonde boy. She looked so much like the Vice Principle Oruchimaro right now. "It's not pink. Now open it up and see for yourself."

Naruto opened the box's cover slowly, then like lightning speed jumped into the box that was full of bubble wrap.

Sasuke's smirk faltered when he noticed that ten minutes had gone by and Naruto wasn't out yet. He'd hate to admit but he was actually worried for the safety of Naruto. "I think he'd drowned in there. We should go and fish him out, knowing him he probably got buried under the bubble wrap." Typical Sasuke to hide his worry under insults, he didn't want anyone to see him so uneasy.

_Only girls care for stupid stuff like that. I'm no girl, last time I checked I have a penis._

Sasuke walked rapidly towards the vibrating box, he nearly had a heart attack when Naruto jumped out the box and growled angrily. "You almost killed me you idiot!" Sasuke growled back, slightly relived.

"_You_ (pointing a long trembling finger at the laughing principle) why would give me this shit!" Naruto toke out a pig costume, it was cheesy and it was disgusting. "Only losers wear _this_ crap, I'm no loser! NO girl will get in miles of me with this thing on! Come on let me clean up the boy's bathroom or dentition, anything but this!"

Sasuke couldn't help but snicker at Naruto's luck. "You're screwed but don't worry. At least we won't smell you're Ramon breathe while you're head's inside that _thing_." His laugh joined alongside the principle.

"What are you laughing at Mr. Uchiha? Did you forget that you are to be punished too?"

Sasuke eyes fixed a deadly glare on her face. "I didn't forget. So what do you want from me?"

Naruto whispered in his ear, "I bet you a bowl of ramen that she wants the whole bathrooms clean. Maybe even the girls." Sasuke groaned loudly, closing his eyes.

Tsunade finally came up with her choice of torture. _"_Sasuke you are to… join the Winter Play, yes the drama club. And no, you can not drop out. We'll find a way to fit rehearsal into your busy schedule, so you can have time for soccer, football, and the play. Maybe after all this you'll think twice before you do anything ugly again?"

Sasuke paled and his left eye twitched hysterically. If it were possible for Sasuke to get ugly, it would be now. Sasuke couldn't comprehend what she just said.

_No, this is just some horrible nightmare! Wait but since this is a nightmare, where's Sakura or Itachi? No. No! Fucking shit, it's real._ Sasuke thought, grinding his teeth together.

"Tough break" Naruto snapped his fingers waking up the black haired friend who was frozen in place. "Well… there's no use crying over spilled ramen Sasuke! I'm going to look like a pig's behind and you're going to play prince charming or the ugly witch. But there's no one to blame for this."

_No one to blame… is that right? Weren't you the one who wanted to paint to pig? I'm just the idiot who agreed to it._ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke didn't hear the door open, and didn't hear the girl step in either because of his headache called Naruto. But Tsunade did.

"What is it that you want Hinata?"

Sasuke couldn't help but turn his head back to stare at the new visitor. He couldn't help but feel that he'd seen her before, maybe in the hallway. She was cute, but it wasn't long before he would hear whiny voice. If she was anything like his number one stalker Sakura he would hear a lot squeaking.

Hinata stared at Tsuande, "Miss. Tsuande… A-Asuma wants t-to know when the new student will arrive." Hinata tried to keep her eyes on Tsuande, failing slightly by looking at her crush out of the corner of her eye.

_I hope Naruto is the new boy… maybe if I make Juliet than he'll be Romeo. _Hinata's back could have given out if she wasn't leaning against the door. _Naruto he's as adorable as always but I'll never get him to even glance at me._

"Is t-the new boy N-Naruto?" Hinata said hopefully, smiling . _Please God if you love me than make him Romeo_.

"No, it's Sasuke Uchiha. Good luck."

Hinata froze and gasped. She didn't like Sasuke, she was terrified of him. She could admit that he was handsome but it wasn't good that he had a big ego to match and he treated girls like dirty rags. No, she didn't like him at all. But more importantly he wasn't her Naruto.

Sasuke was expecting her to applaud or ask for his autograph like one his fan girls. But he didn't see any response, well he did… she frowned.

_Is she frowning? Is something wrong with her? No girl has ever been like that, for god sake I even make guys blush! No I'm not losing my charm... I'm a womanizer I swear! And this girl isn't an exception. Gr, you will want me._

Sasuke stood up and impatiently replied. "Do you want me to carry you all way? (He saw her blush it made him smirk) Hurry I want to get this over with."

Hinata nodded, blinking slightly as if she was in her own little world. "I-I'm sorry, follow m-me Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke couldn't help but think that was cute. _Wait-did I just think that?_ _No she's not cute. You're either hot (Sasuke material) or ugly (not worth my time)._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>XD I don't like this too much but if you do I'll make more. <strong>

**IF you like it, I love you! And thank you in the next chapter**

**IF you hate it, I'm screwed and tell me what I did wrong**

**Next Chapter: No one can resist me**


	2. No one can resist me!

**Author Note: Hey for all the people that reviewed I love you!**

**Thank you to the following people who reviewed:**

**AmineXloverXforever**

**The-Dark-Love-Writer**

**Echo Uchiha**

**evilbananalol**

**in your dreams as well**

**littlewitch88**

**shikaruTo**

**Msdgirl**

**Yana ano baka**

**AND HELL YES SASUKE IS GOING TO BE A LADYS MAN AND HAVE AN EGO. BUT REMEMBER THAT'S NOT ALL THE OF SASUKE THAT WE ****KNOW. (:**

**Song of the chapter: In my head by Jason Derulo, don't have to listen to it but it helped me write it. Feel free dance ha!**

* * *

><p><strong>No one can resist me*<strong>

**The halls of Konoha High School **

To say the least, Sasuke was pissed as hell. Even more than the time he found the entire yearbook club inside his house waiting to take pictures of the school babe. At first he'd thought that he'd woo the girl into falling desperately in love with him by giving her the famous "Sasuke Smirk."

That alone convinced all the girls at school that he was some kind of sex god. Not to mention, a handful of the boys at the school to doubt their sexuality.

But not even _that _worked, she wasn't looking at him which was completely bizarre.

So he decided to step it up. Ever so often his hand would linger onto hers. It was a basic to the seduction game he was playing. She'd just apologize and keep her distance, maybe even blush a little. Sasuke even tried to open doors for the odd girl, she'd just thank him but nothing more.

**NO** kiss, **no** swoon, _nothing_ or like his Spanish teacher would say "Nada".

_Come on. I'm pulling my __best moves on you! My looks alone could_ _kill, but instead you __choose to ignore me. But this is far from over. No one_ _has ever resisted me._ Sasuke thought, smirking to himself. It was all a game to the player, and he was the king.

_I like a challenge. I might __enjoy this while I'm at it. _Sasuke thought, biting his lower lip to keep from smiling like a complete idiot.

Hinata looked at glaring girls that kept passing her in the hallway, in surprise. _Why does it seem that every girl I_ _see is either trying to__t rip me or glare me to death? _She wondered.

Hinata looked at the teen royalty who was walking beside her. To be honest he was swaggering as if he was on the catwalk and it felt like she was his assistant following him around. She tried her best to keep her personal space but the cramped hallways didn't help. Hinata could smell his cologne since he was practically elbow to elbow to her, an intoxicating smell that would only come from cologne with a name, "To Kill" or "Mr. Womanizer".

It would have made any girl who wasn't her blackout and fall to his feet. But all it did to Hinata was made her slightly dizzy and her nose overwhelmed with so much perfume.

Hinata didn't know much about him. But all the girls described him as the guy of their dreams, since he was so handsome, strong, rich, and athletic, had great hair, had a swimmer's body, and etc. Hinata could bet that most of girls at school even knew the color of his boxers.

_But_ _that was just a thought, __they can't really be that obsessed with him. _She thought in wonder. _Or can_ _they?_

"So you said that the auditorium was this way?" Sasuke asked as softly as he possibly could, trying to keep his little punishment a secret. "So you said the bathroom was this way stranger?" He covered up loudly, scanning the halls with his 20/20 perfect vision like a hawk.

_If the fan girls ever found __out I'd be doing this girly play_ _they'd visit me everyday __and bringing me roses. _Sasuke thought, ignoring the loving gazes from the girls leaning against the lockers for support some of which had gotten a seizure when Sasuke glanced at them. Some waved back, the ones that still hadn't lost all feeling below their head. _I bet_ _they will._

Hinata ear seemed to bleed from Sasuke's booming voice. "Y-yes Mr.-"

If Sasuke was going to complete his plan then he'd better play it good. "No, no, call me _Sasuke_. If we're going to be drama club partners then we better learn our names, _Hinata_."Sasuke stressed her name in a sexy husky voice while bending his head closer towards her.

Hinata was confused. "Are you sick S-Sasuke? You sound like y-you caught a cold?"

She stopped at the closest water fountain and toke a look at his face to see if anything was wrong. Her eyes looked for any sign of sickness, but instead found the snorting and amused expression of Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke had half a mind to slap her upside head like he does to Naruto every time he does something stupid. He put his hand back in his pocket before he did anything stupid himself.

"No must have been the wind." He shrugged effortlessly.

_'Doesn't she know the __difference between flirting and having a_ _sore throat?_ Sasuke thought, hiding his laughing. _When was __the last time a girl ever made me laugh? Oh_ _yeah, I remember. When my __mom found Itachi's stash of porn weekly and burned_ _them in front of him. That __sure made my day. More than the time Naruto (Sasuke considered him a girl) got_ _locked in that elevator and __was crying like a baby. Good times. _

"Oh sorry, " she was about the say when she caught herself before she embarrassed herself more in front of him, "-Sasuke, please forgive m-me." She looked at his mildly surprised face with her big white innocent eyes. She could have sworn she had seen a flicker of blush on his cheeks. It must have been all the perfume in her lungs.

"S-sure thing, I mean yeah… I guess." He replied unsteadily, looking away.

_What the hell just happen? __I think I just squeaked! She looked at_ _me so weirdly and then this __happened. Am I under a voodoo trick again? _Sasuke thought. It wouldn't be the first time a girl had done something crazy to get under his pants. And with looks like his it wouldn't be the last.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes." He answered harshly, quieting her down and making her feel like a rabbit having a conversation with a fox.

"Where did you say the auditorium was?" Sasuke said softer already moving down the halls.

She cleared her throat. "U-Uh... it's by the boy's locker room." Hinata ran to catch up with his fast pace. _No_ _wonder they say he's __lightning_. She thought while panting.

In no time they could see the entrance. Sasuke had been in this school for three and a half long years, came along this section everyday, and even washed this floor (punishments go figure). But never had he seen this red door.

"D-do you want me to go first?" Hinata suggested seeing that he was staring long and hard at the door. You'd think he'd seen the entrance to Narnia.

_Now she thinks that I'm __some kind of sissy! I'll show her who's_ _who._ Sasuke thought arrogantly as turned around to give her a billion dollar smile.

"No. Thank you Hinata." Smiling wider, it hurt his face a bit.

"Err... You're welcome Sasuke?"

_Why is he looking at me __like he wants to eat me?_ She thought, frozen with shock by his face.

Sasuke returned back to his regular smirk. _Look_ _at her, she's frozen with __lust. It's obviously working._ Sasuke thought.

**Meanwhile inside the auditorium:**

"We have a new student," Asuma screamed trying to get the rotten kids attention, "Hey, I'm pregnant!"

The class settled down on a circle to hear the story. "Like I was saying, we have a student joining the club."His name is-"

Gaara snickered. "Let me guess it's the queen of England, no better it's Sasuke Uchiha." The class laughed but Asuma only frowned.

"So the secrets out, huh? You're not as stupid as you look." A deep and heavenly voice echoed in the large room.

"Is that you god?" Sai asked falling to his knees. "I'm sorry I toke the last cookie out of the jar! I'm sorry I cheated on the math exam, but how couldn't I have? Brainy Becky was right next to me!"

"I'm sorry I filled Kankuro's dolls with acid." Temari said.

"I'm sorry I used up all the tissues that Temari was going to use to stuff her bra." Kankuro countered.

Hinata stood by a very annoyed Sasuke watching how his face went from amused to an "are you kidding me" expression. She decided to intervene. "No everyone, the new student is really S-Sasuke. Shouldn't we all welcome him?"

A cough could be heard as the class gawked at the new member like he was an alien. "No…" "HELL NO" "Too much beauty!"

"Isn't he to die for?" A freshman in the back row whispered dreamily along with Sai and the rest of the girls.

Asuma stepped forward and toke out hand to welcome him. "Tell us Sasuke, one fact about you and what you'd like us to call you."

Sasuke thought about this as he looked at Hinata through the corner of his eye. "Call me Sasuke, though some people can call me whatever they like." The girls (Sai) swooned but Hinata stayed the same. "And a fact about me is that, No one I mean no one can resist me."

_And I'm about to make that fact be written in the ten commandments_. Sasuke thought licking his lips.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

* * *

><p><strong>Next <strong>**chapter: My Kryptonite**

Hoped you liked it and tell me if you want Naruto's story in the background. And all the people that reviewed don't tell me what I did wrong but what I can actually change or what you'd like to see. :D


	3. My Kryptonite

**~All the people that reviewed, I love you! **

**I _never_ expected this much reviews for two chapters but since you really seem to like them, YES I'LL UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN!****  
><strong>**Thanks, I can feel the love. ~**

* * *

><p><strong>My Kryptonite*<strong>

**KHS Auditorium **

"Could he get anymore hot?" The fan girls asked themselves as they studied Sasuke who was staring blankly at the ceiling, but to them he might as well have been stripping in a fireman uniform and flashing sexy poses. You could see buckets of drool fall out of their mouth.

Sasuke couldn't have been more bored in his life, more than the time he was stuck playing Candyland with Naruto. Worst Twenty minutes of his young life. Sasuke cursed when he noticed that he was being mentally violated by the boy-horny girls and a weird homosexual look-a-like of him.

_If I wanted to be harrassed by annoying fangirls and a gay pervert, why didn't she put me with Naruto and the cheerleading squad?_ Sasuke wondered bitterly, slightly tempted to pull the fire alarm to get the heck out of here.

Sasuke decided to look at something less digusting. His eyes spotted the only girl that didn't seem to want him in the room, that strange girl he met today. She was talking to a Gaara, a bastard who transferred here from Suna (Konoha's rival school). Sasuke didn't know why but he had a funny feeling in his chest to see them so friendly like they had been buddies forever.

Sasuke grinned devilously. _So she has a boyfriend? Huh? That only makes her more of a challange_. Sasuke thought.

"It's like you sprayed fire on his face." Sai agreed.

"Don't think about my future husband like that !" Half of the girl yelled as they wrestled him to the ground.

" Watch it kitties, these are new shoes!" Temari sneered. "You guys are all crazy if you think Sasuke's going to settle for you. A man like that needs a woman whose bueatiful, sexy, kind-" After twenty long endless minutes of bragging, "We're meant to be."

Kankuro was for one thing surprised that Temari actually had feelings for someone other then well... Temari. "Temari I didn't know that you liked Uchiha. Hell, I didn't even know you actually had feelings."

Hinata turned her head to listen to yet another brother sister fight along with Gaara who turned around sourly.

"Well what if I do? Are you going to ground me? I'm the oldest!" Temari growled.

"Maybe you're right! Both of you are perfect for each other! You're both selfish and sallow as a kiddy pool." Kankuro accused, making Hinata's eyebrows rise in disbelief.

Hinata couldn't take it much longer, she didn't know Sasuke but she could bet he wasn't what they thought he was. He might seem sallow, unkind, cruel, a player, some may say even jackass but maybe deep inside he was different. "Stop Kankuro, you don't know that."

Gaara stepped in too. "Yeah for all you know he could be a lot worse!" You could hear the whole class laughter besides Hinata and a pissed off Sasuke.

_Hell no. I'm not going to take this crap._ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke got out of his seat, and stood menacingly in front of Gaara .Finally he was going to have fun. "For all we know, your hair could be dyed and that tattoo you talk so fucking much about could be as fake as your mom's tits."

**Rule Number One**: Mess with Sasuke Uchiha and he'll bite back.

But Gaara wasn't one to give up and take that, so he decided to hit below the belt, "At least my hair doesn't look like a DUCK'S AS-"

But before he could finish his sentence, the door opened, revealing Tsunade and Asuma. As much as Gaara wanted to scream everything he had he couldn't risk another detention. "This isn't over Uchiha."

"Sore loser," Sasuke growled taking the closest seat possible to avoid the girls smacking his butt again. Which was perfect for his seduction plan since it was right next to Hinata, who seemed to be staring at him. Sasuke thought she was checking him out so he gave her a foxy smirk earning a moan from all the girls behind her. _Fuck_!

Tsunade cleared her throat ready to speak, "Hello punks, I'm here to tell you that there seems to be a change in the play. Instead of acting out the original Romeo and Juliet, you will come up with a new version. Won't that be fun you future high school dropouts?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to give his favorite (_yeah right_) principle his middle finger.

Asuma chuckled, "That's right class. I want all of you to practice your lines for try outs. That's why me being the genius I am toke the liberty of assigning your partners. There will be a paper with a list of names in the hallway."

"I HOPE I GET SASUKE!"

The girls went berserk as they ran to check if their partner would be Sasuke Uchiha, almost running over the principle. The auditorium was left in dust from the loco mob. Only now did Sasuke realize what would happen if he got assigned one of those devil zombies: a night full of flirting, his clothes would be ripped to pieces by the time he went home, and he'd probably get kidnapped for days.

"God hates me." He grimaced.

"A-Are you alright Sasuke?" A soft voice asked him, making his ears wiggle.

_Oh great, another fan girl trying to play Ms. Innocent. _Sasuke thought angrily. Ready to give that girl hell.

"What do you think? I'm going to be stuck with another obsessive fan girl who's going to probably drug me or rape me. So no, sorry to disappoint you, I'm not okay." Just as he finished, he slammed his fist against a chair earning a squeak from his visitor.

Sasuke looked up and instantly felt like an idiot, he had half a mind to grab a brick and drop it on his head just to have an excuse. It was Hinata.

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata looked down, feeling sorry for Sasuke. "I-I just wanted to say that I'm your partner... unless you wanted to trade that'll be okay with me." She looked up and was surprised since he looked actually happy.

"_No_, no, _no_," Sasuke assured her, "I'm glad that it's you instead of those fucked up- I mean odd girls. Where do you want to practice, you can pick anywhere you want to. "

Hinata smiled at his politeness, "My father's out of town so I think it'll be better if we do it at your house, and I don't think my cousin would like us in … the same room a-alone."

Sasuke grinned since she was falling blindly for his Prince Charming tactic, which was pure gold if he didn't say so himself. "Don't worry about it. Hinata my house is always open to you. I'll drive you too. I don't have practice today so we can go right now."

Hinata giggled, Sasuke would never say it in his life but it was adorable . "Thank y-you, but you don't have to. I can walk."

Sasuke shook his head. "No way, just let me head back to the locker room I left my gym bag there."

* * *

><p><strong>Boys Locker Room<strong>

"Alright, I'll w-wait outside." Hinata replied.

"I won't take long." Sasuke went inside not even bothering to lock the door since it was "Hinata the Saint" he was talking about. No one was there, it sounded quiet without Naruto's screaming and Shikamaru's snoring. Just as he was heading out, his loose shirt caught on his closed locker. He tried to shake it but that didn't work.

"Damn it!" Sasuke said through his gritted teeth as he gave his locker a hard kick. Which only made matters worse since his foot was going numb. Sasuke would never admit it but it hurt, but he was a man so he sucked it up.

"Sasuke" Hinata knocked on the door after hearing strange noises from the other side. It was making her nervous, what if he had a heart attack? "I-I'm coming inside." She decided, breaking the rules for once.

Just a she opened the door she was greeted with a shirtless Sasuke, suddenly everything was going woozy. Hinata's face turned red as she put her hands over her roaming mischievous eyes. She had never seen a boy like that before, this was so uncomfortable.

"Eeepppp!"

"Hinata, w-what are you doing in here?" Sasuke turned back giving Hinata a good look at his chest that sent her over the edge. She passed out on the floor. _Thump_!

Sasuke groaned walking her. "Hinata wake up. Hinata come on jokes over, seriously wake up. If you're joking I'm going to be mad."He held her to his chest making sure she wasn't bleeding, no blood. He put his ear on her chest making sure her heart rate was normal too.

"Sasuke, stop violating that girl, for god sake she's passed out! You sick bastard!" Naruto scowled as he entered the locker room with the rest of the team. Sasuke cursed at his damn luck.

You could hear them laughing their butts off at Sasuke. "Sasuke, have some class and go do this somewhere else!" "I should have brought a camera!" "Sasuke I have some condoms in my locker, it looks like you're going to need it!"

_This is just great!_ Now that Sasuke thought about of it, this did look pretty bad. He was shirtless, Hinata was blushing like a tomato and out cold, they were alone, and Sasuke was leaning against her giant breasts. _Yep, they think I'm a pervert. I'm never going to live this down._

Sasuke did the unexpected and blushed, turning away so Naruto wouldn't see it. "Stop talking nonsense, you idiots! This isn't what it looks like. "

"Aw… you're blushing! Hallelujah, little Sasuke's finally found a girlfriend!" Naruto yelled as he pinched his friend's rosy cheeks.

"Shut to hell up, it's my allergies. Get out of my way! I have to get her to my house." Sasuke pulled her on his back and pushed the blonde out of the way.

"Fine, but she better not be pregnant when you bring her back mister!"

**TO BE CONTIUNED… **

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Ten Facts<strong>

Don't worry they'll be more Naruto next!

_CAUTION: If you review you'll get a sneak peak of next chapter. (:_


	4. Meet my Family

**Gracias!**

**Salamat!**

**Terima kasih!**

**Merci!**

**P. S.**

**I changed the chapter title, it didn't fit well. So hello "Meet my Family"**

* * *

><p><strong>Meet my Family*<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Finally, I got rid of those laughing bastards-I mean my friends._ Sasuke thought sighing in relief when he saw the sign "You Are Now Leaving Konoha High" from the inside of his bullet proof car. Just in case anyone decided to follow him home, Sasuke sped up. _It was bad enough that I had to hide in a garbage can, and then jump out a two story window. Now I have to pay a 200 dollar fine for parking in a handicapped spot. _

Sasuke didn't want to imagine the look on his Father's demanding face when he'd see the bill, so instead he focused on his goal for today. Make Hyuga fall head over heals for him.

Nothing could kill this moment, not even if a million Naruto's fell from the sky. Sasuke didn't love anything more than being right. And in just two hours exactly he'd be right. No girl could ever possibly resist him. I mean look at the odds, she'll be at his house (his man fortress) alone, where Sasuke can charm his way into her heart. Just a couple of cheesy records, the Jacuzzi, and a bottle of champagne and she would be hooked.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

His mood changed when he heard his phone's loud ring tone. _This better not be Naruto asking me what his fortune cookie means, I swear I'll knock him out if I hear him ask what does "I see you buying a year supply of dumplings" means. If it's Shikamaru calling to say that he wants me to find his T.V. remote again, his pineapple head is going in my blender._ Sasuke thought angrily grabbing his phone out of his pocket before it woke up his sleepy company.

Sasuke checked the number. Sadly he knew that number by heart. _Fuck_.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You'd think you'd be nicer to your best friend!" Naruto complained. Sasuke could imagine him pouting like a little kid. "I just wanted to-"

"To tell me that the pregnancy test you toke was positive?" Sasuke smirked, getting revenge for the goose chase.

"NO! I wanted to know how'd things are going with your girlfriend. I got to tell you the truth I was counting the days before you got out of the closet! Seriously! But who's going to doubt your sexuality now?"

"You thought I was... gay?" Sasuke sweat dropped_. How could he think I was a homosexual? Me of all people, I'm the image of Macho... while he listens to show tunes and sleeps in puppy pajamas._ Sasuke thought completely forgetting that he was driving and going through a red light.

"All of team did! I was betting next Tuesday-"

Before Naruto could drone on and on, Sasuke heard what he never wanted to hear: A police siren. Sasuke cursed under his breathe getting out of road. _I mean come on I was a block away from my house!_

You could hear Naruto laughing like hyena when he heard the cop car. "Sasuke I always knew you sold drugs! Ha! Don't worry I'll bail you out! Remember don't say anything without your lawyer!"

Sasuke got out the car as soon as the cop tapped his window. "Sir I'm going to need your license and registration."

Sasuke knew that voice anywhere, before he could respond the police officer pinned him against his car. "Next time focus on the road Mr. Uchiha, someone could have died. If you keep this up I'm might tell _our_ dad about this little incident."

Sasuke scowled. "Itachi...It was Naruto's fault."

"So it was Uzumaki wasn't it? That kid's a trouble, a danger to society, the vary vain to evil on the streets. A living-"Before Itachi could finish the first page of his lecture his eyes stumbled on Hinata.

Itachi's face had lost all color. "Sasuke… did you… drug that girl?"

Sasuke fought the urge to pull out all his black hair. "No. She's just passed out! Why does every think wrong these days, she's just some girl from school!"

"Don't talk back to an officer that can easily get you in the slammer kid." Itachi snapped, showing off his golden badge. "Since you're a first offender I'll let it slide but one more time and you'll be seeing my ugly side _punk_."

Sasuke got inside his car bitterly, already putting on his seat belt. His face was all red, not from embarrassment but from pure frustration. _For the love of sweet tomatoes!_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Mansion<strong>

"I thought I'd never say this but am I glad to be home." Sasuke sighed getting out his seat, ready to finally wake up Hinata. He could only imagine the look of horror if she was awake when he got stopped by the police. It probably be the same look that Naruto made on Christmas Morning and all he got was socks. Not a pretty picture.

Sasuke called her name, "Hinata wake up...come on. We have to work on it _now_. "He shook her slightly against her seat, but that did little to no good. After ten minutes he started to get impatient fast. "Hinata! Wake up for the love of god!" Sasuke said through his clenched teeth, getting on top of her and shaking her more.

"Sasuke I'm home!" His mother announced in a jolly mood as she walked in on her son. Immediately dropping her groceries on the garage floor."Sasuke-babe what's happening?"

Sasuke paled, getting off the girl quickly. How could he explain this? _No she's not drugged she just looks like it-It's a medical condition. I wasn't on her, in some countries she was on me? What's wrong with my brain today, stupid Hinata, you're making me act strange! _Sasuke was all out of ideas."It's not-"

His mother's face was unreadable as she approached him. "You didn't tell me had... A GIRLFRIEND! Finally a lady I can trust to keep you safe when I'm not around. You can't believe what a beautiful thing it is to see the future mother of your grandchildren so near."

Sasuke gasped when she saw his mother carry a now woken up and startled Hinata in her arms. Hinata couldn't help but glance at Sasuke, a little blush still on her face from before.

His mother smiled widely as she petted the now traumatized girl. "Hello Hun what's your name?"

Hinata gulped nervously, trying to make a good impression on the women. "My name is Hinata, H-Hinata Hyuga. It's nice to meet you. You must be Sasuke's m-mother."

"Yes, I am. He's my little Sasu-babe." Hinata couldn't help but giggle as she pinched Sasuke's cheeks. It was adorable to her but Sasuke couldn't say the same. "Won't you come inside? I could show you some baby pictures. Sasuke has the cutest little tush, Hinata."

Before any one could agree to anything Sasuke intervened.

"No mom! I mean we can't because we have homework to do, maybe next time." Sasuke said already grabbing Hinata's hand for a quick escape. "Can we use the library?"

Mikoto wavered slightly. "No sorry Sasuke, your father's home. That reminds me, he said to go have a word with him. He seemed serious."

Hinata couldn't help but notice Sasuke's fist shake slightly. She had never seen Sasuke so worked up over something. In reality Sasuke was startled extremely worried and at the same time frightened. This had to be bad.

"Alright, mother. Hinata stay I'll be here soon." Sasuke replied already walking away. _If he doesn't eat me that is. At least I can say I didn't die a virgin… Oh fuck I will._ Sasuke thought.

"S-Sasuke I can come too… If you w-want me too." Hinata offered. It seemed like he was scared of his father like she was, it made her feel like she had to protect him. Seemed strange to her since he was twice her size.

"No. It's fine. Mother can you take her to my room. "She nodded and he left quickly slamming the door hard.

Hinata looked up and was suddenly pampered with ginger bread cookies and baby pictures of Sasuke. She smiled seeing the world's most adorable tush. Hinata blushed. It didn't seem hard to look at Sasuke nude when he was a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Fugaku's Office<strong>

Sasuke knocked on the door, more anxious then ever. He wanted to more then anything run away. But he didn't want to seem a coward, he was an Uchiha damn it.

"Come in."

Sasuke took a seat never taking his eyes off of his father who seemed to glare back. "Hello _Father_. Having a good day?"

"Cut the crap Sasuke and let's get to it. Today wasn't exactly my best day …I was unfortunately fired."

_Silence. _

Fugaku cracked the pen in his hand from frustration. "No money means no food, no home, and especially no college. If your mother ever found out she'd have a heart attack. The only way we can pass this time is to use your… college fund."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. College meant everything to him that's where he would show his talent, and to hear his father smash it to pieces in front of him hurt. "So what's your saying is that I won't go to college, so I should pretty much be practicing "Would you like fries with that"?

"No Sasuke I meant you will have to get in on your own. Get a scholarship, you're a smart young man, I know you're good at sports so show it. That is all you're dismissed. "

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it, I know it's not like the preview but is it better? <strong>**J**

**Hey I am open to suggestions, I might even use them. Thank you ~**

**Next chapter: The Script **


	5. The Script

**I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten so far! And I'm sorry I haven't updated fast! Okay if any of you guys want me to hurry and write already, just P.M me! One of you did and it made me extremely guilty!**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Slight Language**

* * *

><p><strong>The Script*<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Mansion**

"I hate how he expects everything from me... I'm not superman. You think he sees me wearing spandexes and capes! "Sasuke grumbled bitterly as he headed towards his room. He couldn't help but vent out loud. "I'm not his damn butler either..."

_It's not like I have a choice anymore, it's either come up with something fast or get my future flushed down the toilet! I don't think I'll look good in a chicken costume selling free samples or cleaning up someone's trash everyday_. _Heaven forbid that from ever happening!_ Sasuke thought, shudder at the thought of cleaning up smelly garbage.

Just as he was about to open the door he heard laughter from the inside of his room. Sasuke turned the knob, the curiosity killing him and making him forget about the whole "My dad's stealing my future" problem. What he found surprised him.

It was just Hinata watching the T.V. _Innocent enough but why is she laughing? She's not going through my old diary-Er I mean journal. What's so freaking funny, it's just some pansy crying over not wearing diapers? Huggies must be all out ideas. _Sasuke thought, his eyes looked at the screen closer. Sasuke had a mental heart attack.

"Who gave you permission to watch my first potty-I mean toilet lessons?"

Hinata gulped nervously, fighting the urge to faint."S-Sasuke I found it on the shelf. I'm s-s-sorry!" Hinata squeaked, her heart racing wildly. Why did she have a feeling that she had just been caught robbing a bank.

Sasuke glared at the stuttering girl. "Just don't do it again, is that clear?" Sasuke couldn't help but think his worst of nightmares was starting, he was becoming into his father. Just to make sure he ran his fingers through his hair. Yep he still had his hair.

"Y-yes, should we g-get s-started on the p-play?" Hinata asked panicky.

"I suppose so... let's just get this over with." Sasuke replied crankily, all he wanted to do was fall asleep. But Since Sasuke had a life bending contract with the drama club and a duty to make the Hyuga fall for him, it made any snoozing time impossible.

"Okay, what c-character are you trying out f-for?" Hinata asked shyly, hoping he wasn't angry at her anymore.

"Romeo, hn."

"Why?" Hinata pressed, making Sasuke's eyebrows rise.

_Oh... to make you fall so hard for me that'll you'll need a parachute. Undoubtedly you'll tryout for Juliet duh. Anymore questions?_ Sasuke thought smirking from behind the script. "He seems like a good guy."

Hinata nodded. "I-I'm trying out for Juliet, I probably w-won't m-make it though. But I'll t-try."

"Typical for a girl to chose Juliet."

"Well that's where you're wrong." Hinata retorted surprising Sasuke that she hadn't stuttered once. "I like h-her because she's so... f-fearless not to mention and a rebel. She fought for her love e-even though in the end she l-lost."

"Wow...you sure know how to make a statement." Hinata blushed looking down at her shoes. "But you're wrong of course, I would call that stupidity. Both of them are idiots, letting love kill them."

Hinata sighed softly. "S-someday you'll understand what l-love is and you'll see Sasuke."

"Whatever, all you girls think the same." Sasuke muttered under his breathe. "Let's me read it first, I heard that Jiraiya and Kakashi wrote this so don't expect anything good. That means sexually disturbing for girls like you."

It toke a couple minutes for Sasuke to finish it. The last line was what really made him blow his top off. Other than that it was cheesy and lovey-dovey, exactly what he expected from a school play.

"That was disgusting." Sasuke crumpled the script and threw it in the trash can. "Good riddance!"

"Let me s-see." Hinata grabbed the crumbled up script, reading it over. After a while she couldn't put it down. It was genius, Hinata found a tear falling down her cheek. She wiped it off hastily, fearing that Sasuke would call her a crybaby. "S-Sasuke what's the problem it's b-beautiful...?"

Sasuke face spelled annoyed since he had to explain his self."Read the last line. They lived happily ever after? God that is complete lie, there's no such thing as happily ever after. Fairy tales don't exist. It's a loud of bull."

"Sasuke d-don't say that! W-what do you know!" Hinata face turned red with anger. She picked up the script and rolled it, hitting Sasuke in the head.

_What the fuck?_ Sasuke thought checking the bruise on his head. _Who knew she had it in her?_

"Did you just hit me?"

Hinata blushed madly beginning to hyperventilate. Her face was amusing for the young Uchiha. She couldn't believe she had smacked him, all she wanted was crawl under a rock from embarrassment. "F-forgive me Sasuke I didn't mean to-it was... spontaneous. I-I-I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. It was fun to see you snap instead of acting so... trying to be perfect. I was start to think you were some made of plastic, sugar, and spice and everything nice." To Sasuke that was the closet thing to an apology.

"Thank y-you?" Hinata was confused._ Did he just insult me or try to make me feel better? Or both? _She wondered.

"You're welcome."

After few hours of heavy rehearsing separately, they had their lines memorized. Hinata was enjoying herself, pretending to be Juliet. She knew it by heart now like the good honor student she was. While Sasuke thought of this more like homework and since he was the cocky genius he was. He didn't want get left behind.

"So what's up with this Romeo dude? Why is he so desperate to be with the girl?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence.

Hinata smiled, she knew he would ask this. "He's in love with h-her... he doesn't want anyone else. That's why he's doing it. Wouldn't you d-do all that if you were in love S-Sasuke?"

_Silence_

Sasuke put his hand in his chin thinking of a good answer that'd steal her heart. So far he had come up with three options. Yes I'd go through thick and thin for that girl..._Hinata would probably call me a crummy marshmallow for being so corny. _If anyone could love a monster like me..._ Definitely no she'd suspect I was Hulk. _No, love doesn't exist..._ Nope she just throw a brick at my head instead of the script._

"I don't know." Sasuke shrugged.

Before Hinata could open her mouth, they heard a loud knock on the door. "Honey, can I come in?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her embarrassing nicknames. "Yes mother."

Mikoto popped her head out the door a smile plastered on her face. "I just wanted to say dinner's ready. I made something to die for! Won't you come too Hinata? It would be an honor to have Sasuke's girlfriend at the dinner table."

Hinata eyes popped out her head at the word "girlfriend". She glanced at Sasuke who gave her a "My parent's are high" look but noticed he was just as taken back. Maybe her hearing was wrong. "Did you say g-g-girlfriend Mrs. Uchiha?"

Mikoto flashed an apologetic smile. "Sorry I can see you're still shy about that. But please dine with us Hinata. It would mean the world to me if you came, what do you say?"

Sasuke knew if they kept this talk that she'd eventually pass out again. "Yes mother we're going. Can you give us a minute?"

"Okay. Just don't eat her to kisses while I'm gone you have to save room for dinner." Mikoto warned playfully before leaving the blushing teenagers alone. Sasuke couldn't help but think that mother had a way to make everything more awkward for him.

Hinata twiddled with her finger nervously. "S-Sasuke they think I'm your ... g-girlfriend."

"I'm fully aware of that." Sasuke groaned, pacing back and forth in his room.

"W-what are we going to d-do?" Hinata didn't have a clue. She thought this was going to be a regular study session with a fellow classmate but this turned out to the closest thing to a first date to her. Wasn't Naruto suppose to be her first boyfriend? She frowned.

"We'll for starters we have to go dine with my parents, let them think what they want. It's not like they'll see you again... we have nothing to worry about. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Dinning Room<strong>

"Where is that boy?" Fugaku complained, already digging into his plate. "Mikoto you said you had a surprise for us."

"Mother a surprise?" Itachi asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. Was he finally getting that new limited addition of Porn Weekly he was craving for?

"Not really a surprise from me but from Sasuke." Mikoto giggled. Fugaku had never seen his wife this excited.

_Cough_

"Mother we're here... I'd like for you to meet Hinata my girlfriend." Sasuke announced, while practically dragging Hinata by the hand. Hinata waved shyly going behind Sasuke's back. The way they were looking at her made her feel like a bug in a microscope, all squirmy.

Itachi looked confused. "Sasuke ... isn't gay?"

"Aren't they just adorable? Isn't this great Fugaku?" Mikoto squealed ignoring Itachi.

Fugaku frowned getting up from his seat. "No. Sasuke has too many important things going on in his life to focus on some meaningless romance! That'll only get in the way. If you excuse me I had a hard day I'm going to sleep, goodnight."

Hinata noticed the Sasuke's face turn murderous.

"Father you aren't in the best position to criticize me." Sasuke snarled, losing his temper.

Hinata had to do something before it turned into an Uchiha rumble. "S-sir, I assure you S-Sasuke knows t-this. H-he's working hard on w-what he does. I can guarantee that."

"Is that so?" Fugaku asked furiously, glaring at Hinata who turned to jello under his gaze.

"Y-y-yes-"

"That's enough Father! Mother I'm sorry but I have to take her home." Sasuke pulled on her hand in a haste to get out before his father exploded.

"Bye Hinata, remember don't drink anything that Sasuke gives you, for your own sake." Itachi called after them.

_She wasn't drugged! Damn it! Now she's think I'm in the same rank as a pedophile... Itachi you're so dead when I come back! Better yet be ready to see your porn in the fireplace!_ Sasuke thought already planning out a way to get back at his brother.

"W-what did your brother mean?"

Sasuke chuckled nervously, getting inside his car. "Nothing he was dropped as a child... where do you live?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I made this one longer for you guys! :)<strong>**

**Next Chapter: She's not my girlfriend!**


	6. She's Not My Girlfriend

**Thank you to all you beautiful reviewers, I love you guys! :) Wow I haven't been on FF in a while due to... I'm just going to say it: Relationship Problems. But I'm over that now...**

**Sorry for the late update, but the show must go on! :)**

**I'm back! (Expect quicker updates!)**

**Let the story continue...**

**OH I'd like to thank shikaruTo who got me out writer block, you guys really have to read her stories! They are really good.**

* * *

><p><strong>She's not my girlfriend<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke couldn't help but think Hinata was strange. Any girl in her place would've flung themselves at him but she was practically avoiding him. It almost made him feel like he had just caught the most disgusting case of chicken pox's. And she was making a face that spelled 'I'm one minute away from jumping out the window'. Yes she's very weird, Sasuke concluded.

But he kept driving as if nothing was wrong. Years of having to listen to Itachi criticizing his driving made him zone out anything and keep his eyes on the road.

Hinata meanwhile was on verge of a nervous breakdown.

She couldn't help but worry, that if Sakura or Ino knew that she was driving home with "The-Man-Of-Their-Dreams/Future-Baby-Daddy" they'd beat her so hard her all her teeth would be gone. Being small and shy wasn't going to stop them from killing her if they saw her within spitting distance from Sasuke.

Not to mention what Neji would do if she saw his car, knowing how protective he was. Hinata had avoided an Uchiha Rumble. She wasn't in the mood for a Hyuga vs. Uchiha war.

"S-Sasuke could you d-drop me off on the curb?" Hinata slurred out at the black-haired driver.

Sasuke complied; slightly disappointed that wouldn't knock the living daylights out of that royal pain in the ass Hyuga. _That jerk deserves a real punch in the face. Wait until I get my hands on Neji, he's road kill._ Sasuke thought

"Hn."

_I hate him as much as I hate Sabuku… trying to steal my girl._ _Who does he think he is? Wait did I just call Hinata my girl…?_

…

_I'm must be really starving to be saying those things. Hinata and me that's crazy!_ _Only Naruto could think of something that stupid. _Sasuke thought shaking his head like a maniac.

"Thank you for d-driving me home." Hinata smiled shyly taking her seatbelt off when the car stopped. Hinata couldn't be gladder to get out of the car and back home. "Goodbye, Sasuke!"

Before he could reply she was already at the door waving at him. "God she runs fast… Bye Hinata see you tomorrow." Sasuke mumbled. Suddenly aware that he had to deal with his angry Father and over-worried Mother when he came home.

_God help me._ Sasuke thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga Mansion<strong>

"Great, they're not awake." Hinata tiptoed down to her room quietly not even a mouse could have heard her… maybe a Hyuga could.

"Hinata what are you doing home so late?" The lights turned on, freezing Hinata in her place. Then entered Hiashi not looking very happy or in mood for jokes. On his right was Neji who glared at her.

_So much for bad cop and good cop, both of them look like angry judges ready to put me to jail. _Hinata observed, getting more nervous with every glare they sent her way.

"I-I had to f-f-finish an assignment for s-school." Hinata croaked out, making a run for the door. "I'm sorry but I-I have homework!"

Neji frowned. "She's hiding something… and whatever it is I'm going to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha High School<strong>

Hinata checked her reflection in the girls' bathroom, she resembled road kill. Since she had woken up late she had no time to look neat or tidy, thanks to Neji's interrogation last night. To top it all she missed the buss and had to run to school.

Sakura and Ino passed by in their shiny convertible, not before almost running her over. "Oh I thought that was just a skunk!" They mocked much to Hinata's embarrassment.

_I don't like t-them! _Hinata thought. _Why do they hate me so much? I've never done anything to them._

"They're a pair of dirty w-w-whores! I hate them…" Hinata breathed in and out angrily, forgetting a second that she had cursed out loud. "_Oh lord!"_

"Hinata hurry up we're going to be late to math!" Kiba shouted, tempted to drag her out from the girls room. One tardy and he'd be cleaning the dog's cages again. That wasn't an option. "Naruto's in that class!"

Hinata blushed madly to the color of her ribbon, completely forgetting about her troubles. "K-Kiba I'm C-Coming!"

Kiba stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously. "Hinata they printed a paper in the news saying something about you-"

**_Meanwhile with Sasuke_**

"How did it go with you're girl Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked wiggling his eyebrows at Sasuke who glared back. "Don't tell me you want to keep it a secret! You're not going to tell your best friend?"

_Damn it the puppy eyes! _Sasuke frowned, walking faster down the halls.

"We didn't do anything dope. We did our homework. And I drove her home."

Naruto eyes twitched. _And he calls me an idiot? _Naruto wondered. Suddenly Remembering to tell Sasuke about the article the team had summited. _Dang Sasuke's going to kill me…_

"Sasuke here read the paper." Naruto handed him the paper with shaky his hands. "Turn to page 12, yeah right there, now don't get mad. Just remember if I die you'll be held responsible…"

"It isn't a naked girl right? My virgin eyes couldn't take another one." Sasuke warned teasingly, now focusing on the newspaper his eyes widened.

**SCHOOL HEARTTHROB HAS A GIRLFRIEND?**

**Naruto Uzumaki (Varsity Running Back and Varsity Goalie) has confirmed that Sasuke Uchiha (Varsity Quarterback and Soccer Star Forward) has a girlfriend! Other sources confirm that Sasuke and girlfriend frequently meet alone in the boy's locker room and that he drives _her_ home! Even his brother Itachi Uchiha says that Sasuke brought her to meet his parents.**

**But who is this girl... Hinata Hyuga!**

Sasuke face changed from amusement to anger to horror. And finally to killer rage. "You baka! What the hell did you? I'm going to kill you! I swear to god I'll kill you!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sasuke screamed, running from the crowd of noisy students.

_Fuck Naruto, Fuck my life, and Fuck this! _He cursed, pushing his way through the horde of high school monsters.

"I'm not his g-g-girlfriend!" Hinata whimpered, barely escaping the fan girl mob alive. Good thing she didn't wear heels or uncomfortable dresses to school, she wouldn't be living if she did.

_Crash!_

Hinata and Sasuke both preoccupied in running away didn't see ahead of them and collided into each other.

"Watch where you're going! Idiot!" He rubbed his head in pain.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," Hinata gasped in shock, "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced at the "idiot". Not another member of the newspaper crew. "Hinata?"

_Flash!_

"This is going to make a beautiful picture of the school's 'It Couple'. Smile for the camera, this is front cover gold babe! Ha!" The reporter smiled like the devil himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: A DAY IN HELL<strong>

**Cliffhangers suck don't they, I'm sorry people**

** Expect the story in 5-18 days :)**

**I love you guys :) And I love you're reviews, tell me what you think**


	7. A Day in Hell

**Don't own Naruto, but I do own Sasuke! ;) Sike!**

**I'm sorry because I'm a lazy author, how long has it been since I haven't updated?**

**Review my Gorgeous Reviewers! :)**

**P.S. I heard "Obsessed" by Mariah Carey, ****while I wrote this!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Day in Hell<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Okay Sasuke, calm the fuck down. Breathe in and breathe out_, _think happy thoughts._ Sasuke told himself, trying to keep his cool and not permanently break the twerp's nose in half. Who knows how much sweaty gym floors he'd have to clean up for that? Not only would the headlines have "The New It Couple" but also "Sasuke the Violent Psycho Goes on Rage." Those weren't options for Sasuke. A high school reputation of a would-be-serial-killer would not look good on a college application. He wasn't applying to Jail.

_But then again look at him. He's practically challenging me, an _**_Uchiha_**_, with that look of pure disrespect. It's time to put him in his place._ Sasuke thought ready to give the reporter a piece of his mind.

"You're one photo away from getting your ass kicked, so why don't just give me the camera and I'll forget the whole thing happened. Huh?" Sasuke tried to rationalize with the kid. If he gave the photo back he'd save him from a visit to the hospital. That seemed reasonable enough for the Uchiha.

The boy pouted childishly. "No can do Sasuke, this is too good to pass up, besides what's the point of hiding the fact that you have a girlfriend?"

Sasuke might have blushed if it was another circumstance but right now his ego was on the line. "I must need a hearing aid… did I just hear you say no? It's insulting knowing that I'm the only damn person here that can decide whether you live or die?"

A normal Sasuke Uchiha was intimidating enough… an angry Sasuke could scare the devil.

"We wouldn't want you to check out of this… world." His hand reached over to grip the silver camera but before he could, a tiny hand slapped his away. He glared at his savior, realizing that he had forgotten someone important in the whole dilemma.

_Oh shit_, Sasuke thought moving his gaze to his shoes before looking up at Hinata. _Somewhere, right now, I'm being awarded "Biggest Asshole of all time"._ _Great and she just had to witness that… so much for playing Mr. Nice Guy._

If it was possible for Hinata to glare this would be the case. No one would ever think that the one person to give Sasuke Uchiha a dirty eye and get away with it would be: The shy Hyuga. The crowd around them gasped when Sasuke didn't glare back.

"W-will you please apologize to h-him Sasuke?" Hinata gave Sasuke a pleading look. Sasuke toke in her innocent face as a seduction method, he knew females too well, and he knew that if they wanted something they'd start out with getting male hormones worked up.

He wasn't going to fall for what he assumed was a manipulating coy act. But… then again this could be the only given option to seem like a good guy or the asshole.

_I'm not going to apologize…_

_Hell no!_

_No way in hell._

_I'd rather be stuck with Naruto's I.Q. forever than-_

"I'm sorry."

Silence filled the halls, not even Naruto could find it in him to use his mouth. After all those people Sasuke had humiliated, all those pranks he infested on the school, and all those to-the-point-rejections with his fan club horde. He never once said those two words. Those words weren't in his vocabulary.

It toke Sasuke a while before he realized he was the one who had said that. In his eyes what he just did to his ego and pride would be the equivalent of tearing off his infamous manhood. _I can officially write R.I.P to my reputation in this school… and after the pedestal I built on the school!__ Now I'm going to be known as a joke. And all to impress some girl!_

Hinata smiled at Sasuke, seemly satisfied that she had managed to bring some good in him out. She knew that he wasn't all bad and tough; there was after all a Sasuke behind the Uchiha. A giggle escaped her lips, catching Sasuke's attention immediately.

Sasuke's head snapped up, his eyes bloody red from annoyance frightened the timid girl. Hinata bit her lip, looking at everything but him. For the first time she noticed the rows of students, and unfortunately for them so did Sasuke.

"What are all of you fucking looking at?" Sasuke spit out.

With that he fled like the rest of the students as soon as the bell rang. The steamed off teen pushed through the crowd like a lawn mower, more eager than ever to get the day over with.

Hinata stayed frozen to her spot, not really sure what to do next. _Maybe I was stupid for expecting him to be different from the rumors… underneath Sasuke is even more Sasuke. __Sasuke Uchiha really is a cold-hearted, smug and insensitive jerk._ She thought, her tiny fist shaking and tears running down her face.

"H-how could he be so… s-so…" She searched for the words but she was too kind to fully describe him.

"What a show you two pulled out there," A female voice commented bitterly.

Hinata raised her head, suddenly finding herself surrounded by angry looking girls and an even angrier Sakura Haruno. It was evident in their faces that the news weren't being welcomed by Sasuke's female admirers. She gulped knowing what would obviously happen next.

**Later that Day… **

"Fuck off asshole!"

"Who's fucking soft now?"

"I'd like to see you try to touch me!"

"You hit like fucking girl!"

"Now who's scared of the big, bad Uchiha?"

"Do you regret pissing me off now?"

"Stop bleeding, take it like the bastard you are!"

**Tsunade Office**

Tsuande groaned at the sight of the Uchiha in her office for the seventh time this period. Something was definitely wrong with this child she concluded. What was this a killing spree for him? He had already sent seven students to the nurse office. When they say Mondays aren't for everyone they aren't kidding.

"What's the deal Uchiha? You can't just knock out anyone who gives you a look! First of all you aren't God. Second, that's my fucking job." She folded her hands waiting for his answer.

Sasuke was quiet, staring at the window dumbly.

"I know Uchiha's like to dominate, but killing every male in this school isn't an option." Tsuande urged.

"They were questioning me as a man. Those bastards think I went soft but sure as hell they learnt that my fist weren't!" Sasuke fumed a triumph smirk on his face.

"And this all happened because of Hyuga, am I correct?" A rumor was going around that the Uchiha had a thing with the Hyuga, this had to be the answer.

Sasuke bit lip. _You have got to be kidding me! Even this hag knows about it._ _This day is hell!_ Sasuke thought, going off to find an eight victim didn't seem so bad right now.

"I'll take that as a yes. I never would have pictured you courting her… she's so innocent you're a world of trouble but I bet you already know that!"

"Does it look like a give a fuck."

Tsuande sensed a killing intent from Uchiha. "I sure hope you realize that Hinata's not one of those girls. Make sure you don't end of up falling in love with her while in the evil scheme to make her yours."

Sasuke hadn't ever considered that thought. As far as he knew he'd never fall for her.

"I wouldn't call myself the lovey-dovey type. I'd consider myself the anti-cupid." Sasuke smirked.

Tsuande smirked, matching the high school heartthrobs. "I don't know about that, maybe cupid has a grudge against you for breaking all those hearts."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Review XD Tell me if you liked it, no flame.<strong>

**Check out my poll I want to make another story!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Threats And Promises**


	8. Threats and Promises

**Do not own Naruto. Copyright sucks.**

**Apologizes for not updating!**

**I heard many songs to inspire me, If I had you by Adam Lambert and About a Girl by The Academy Is**

* * *

><p><strong>Threats and Promises.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't in the best of moods. That was understatement of the century he was on the edge of knocking out everyone in sight. The only person that could possibly make him feel better was no where in sight. He didn't want to admit that he was worried-no curious he thought to himself- where Hinata was. In all the chaos he had failed to keep his cool and decided instead to act like what Sasuke assumed he inherited from his father: be an ass. Leaving behind the most fragile girl had ever met in his life in the middle of the madness. He assumed to worst, she had fainted and later trampled by the whole student population.

Just as he was beginning to make his way down to where all the commotion happened Sasuke heard her name being said. His eyes went to the direction of the rather annoying high voice knowing now that it was coming from the girl's locker room. A place he was more than welcomed to come in but rather be dragged to hell than spend a single minute with those oxygen sucking leeches.

Sasuke never thought in a million years he'd be leaning against the wall to hear them gossip-but this was his only choice to find _her_.

"So Hinata Hyuga huh? I never imagined her going after him, they are polar opposites." Some girl said with disgust clearly written in her words.

"I know she's so... plain compared to him. Have you even seen her?" Another girl chimed in.

Sasuke opinion was different than theirs for sure. In fact they couldn't even stand next to a girl like Hinata Hyuga. Not only in looks but also because all they cared about was their favorite shade of pink or whatever color underwear he had on . While Hinata cared about her loved ones and being kind to everyone, things that would have seemed so stupid to him before.

"It's obvious he's just using her, she's all over him!"

Sasuke would have died laughing at the irony if not the sole purpose of seeing if they had information on her whereabouts. _Yeah of course innocent Hinata was the one that tried to seduce me… it makes perfect sense. Dimwits._ He thought to himself.

"I heard that she was at his house yesterday. I can't wait to see her face after they get done with her."

Sasuke unconsciously balled his fist as he heard them laugh among themselves at the sheer thought of hurting her. Never in his life had he felt the need to want to protect someone... he didn't realize he was glaring straight at them as they stepped out of the room until one of made a made a high pitched squeak.

"S-Sasuke we didn't know you were-" A red faced girl attempted to say before he grabbed her wrist forcefully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No shit. Care to repeat what you said about someone hurting her?"

**...**

Hinata tumbled onto the hard cement, taking a sharp breath as blood oozed from her knee. Wishing at that moment that she hadn't been separated from Kiba, or wasn't being tormented by a pack of fuming and jealous girls who thought she had a thing for their Sasuke Uchiha. Which she had tried to explain more than once that was ridiculous and that Sasuke didn't even see her as a friend.

"L-Leave me a-alone already," Hinata said as calmly as she possibly could.

Hinata stared up at the amused girls in front of her. All of them seemed satisfied to see her in pain, knowing they'd be down right ecstatic if a piano fell on top of her head.

"I-I don't like him." She repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Sakura scuffed rudely taking a step closer towards her. "Stop hiding it, you're not fooling anyone! I can't believe you thought you'd stand a chance with a guy like Sasuke. Did you honestly believe you of all people could!?"

"You're an ugly whore!"

"I hope you know he just felt sorry for you!"

"You stalk him don't you?"

"One in a million chance he'd like you right, in your dreams of course!"

Hinata felt herself being hurled cruel thing after another. Sure she had been bullied throughout her life but it was never this bad. It was like their soul purpose was to make her break down crying.

"Pathetic slut," The girls chanted one after another in unison.

_Pathetic slut_

_Pathetic slut_

_Pathetic slut_

Hinata couldn't take much of this anymore. If this was another day she would have cried, backed down, and would have let them get what they wanted. Slowly but determined to she stood up reaching eye level with the leader of the group, Sakura Haruno. Meeting her green bottom less pit that her eyes were and speaking with conviction. Making the pink haired girl look taken back.

"I-I am s-sorry for whatever you say I have caused you. But blaming me for what was never going to happen is not my fault. If Sasuke was after all yours you wouldn't need to go after every girl that has ever spoken to him. I won't tell him what happened to today only because it would end badly in your favor and I don't need anymore bother. "Once Hinata finished she walked towards the direction of her house.

Sakura was tongued tied as she watched the dark haired girl indifferently strode away. Her green eyes glared at her, hoping to burn a whole in her back. Without so much hesitation she began to run towards her, making her hands in a shape of fist determined to hurt the girl who had spoken so bad of her.

"Hinata!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lung along with someone else, but not wanting to turn her head away from the girl she kept going straight. Just to see the hurt and tears in the lavender eyed girl eyes when she punched her.

Hinata blinked in confusion, hearing two people cry her name in unison. Turning her head back she found Sakura coming toward her with killer intent and with a fist inching towards her face. Not having enough time to get out of the way she shut her eyes anticipating a blow.

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her engulfing her in warmth, not knowing what was happening but just knowing she was safe she buried herself deeper. Fighting every urge to just stay in that position she cautiously opened her eyes frozen at the sight as soon as she did.

Her eyes widened as they toke in his intense dark eyes, blushing at the sight though she had no idea why. It was in the moment she told herself.

Sasuke let go of her as soon as she had opened her eyes, lingering she had noted.

Thinking he should keep his eyes fixed in another direction. He glared at the girl he had locked around her wrist, who stood with an unmoving gaze on him. The only way he could describe it was to say she was drinking him in with her eyes, whatever she was doing it was weirding him out.

"If I ever hear you're giving Hinata a bad time you'll seriously have trouble coming your way." Sasuke hissed, letting her arm go in disgust.

Just as was going to open her mouth to probably confess her love to him or give him an excuse for her behavior, he grabbed her Hinata's hand and began to run away.

Sakura screamed uncontrollably, stomping her feet on the ground like a child who hadn't gotten her way. Who hadn't gotten the toy that everyone wanted.

**…**

Hinata was out of breath by the time they had stopped. She had her gaze lowered all the way fearing to look at his eyes again for some reason… it was like she was in the company of Naruto all over again. But she loved Naruto and Sasuke just Sasuke there was no explanation for this she had said to herself.

"Hinata." Sasuke spoke, taking her out of thoughts she forced herself to stare back at him.

Sasuke sighed, need to get this out of the way but no wanting to sound cliché or corny in anyway."I'm glad you didn't get hurt." He said simply.

"I-I would have if not for you, right?" Hinata countered.

Sasuke shrugged not able to put in words what to say.

"In a way it would have hurt me to see you hurt, call me selfish."

That simple sentence caused something strange to rush into her, like a domino affect her arms moved without commanded around his waist. She had done something so unlike herself, she wasn't normally impulsive. Just as she was beginning to pull back- Hinata was sure she wouldn't be able to be surprised but that she was he pulled his arms around her.

"Thank you." Hinata whispered against his shirt, welcoming the few moment of silence that followed.

Sasuke pushed her away to stare at her face. Shaking his head, knowing that this wasn't what friends did. "I know because of this whole punishment that Tsuande put on me involves me hanging around you. That might cause you to be bad situations like the one today and for that I'm apologetic. But I'm going to promise you that you won't get hurt like today again. "

Hinata snuggled herself against him and smiled, feeling happier than she had all day by his words. "I believe you."

Sasuke felt her smile against his chest, smiling himself.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**I'm sorry I didn't update out of fear I couldn't make a read worthy chapter. But I told myself that nothing could ever be perfect and that I couldn't satisfy everyone, sorry! Anyways thank you to who ever still reads! I am so grateful to you guys! You mean a lot to me, my follow addicted-to-the-internet-buddies! Plus all the files I had on this were totally wiped out and I just found some on an old notebook and decided to write again.**

**I decided to make Hinata a little braver, I think in the story she did learn something from Sasuke. How to voice her own opinion and not let others push her around.**

**Please tell me what you think! Insert here what I believe you will say (You are such a fat and lazy writer!)**

**P.s. What do you guys think about how the manga Naruto will end? Just a little question to hear what you guys think because I have my own theories.**

**Until next time! :D Uh... And I will proof right later I was in crazy fan girl mode, don't be too harsh on mistakes will correct later!**


	9. All is Fair In Love And Revenge

**I do not own Naruto, may the Gods of Copyright have mercy on my wretched soul.^.^**

**Hello, wonderful people. It's been over a year now since I've updated, I'm very sorry. But I decided to write this all within a span of day because I have felt so guilty. Someone contacted me over the span of my hiatus and immediately went to work on the story. Hopefully, you enjoy it!**

**These songs that I heard while writing this.**

**Twenty One Pilots: Holding On To You**

**Prom Song(Gone Wrong) Teenage Wasteland by Lana Del Rey**

**If you haven't heard them, you should because they are lovely.**

* * *

><p>Hinata stared at the ceiling, desperately trying to rid her thoughts of her friend ... If friend was the correct term for a member of the male species that you might have a tad bit of extra care for. <em>Yes, that's it. All I feel for Sasuke is what I would feel for a companion, he's not Naruto.<em> She thought, imagining his blue eyes, but only seeing black orbs staring back. _I spend more time with him than Naruto. I haven't even seen Naruto since he joined the cheer team. This is obviously the cause._

Hinata quickly drifted away from her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She comically scurried to pick up the phone.

"H-Hello!" She winced from the high-pitch in her voice.

"Breaker Breaker, it's Major Naruto. Over" Naruto replied with as much enthusiasm to rival a sports commentator.

Hinata paled.

_What do I say back? Don't over complicate the situation. Just be a normal human being. Don't think that this is the only choice you will get ... Like you just did, right now._

"Hi, Naruto," She said simply, not knowing which direction the unexpected call would go.

"Hinata, you don't know how many people I had to kill to get this number!" Naruto chuckled at his own joke.

Hinata smiled at his hearty laugh, finding the courage to continue banter with him. "W-Who would be such people?"

"It is classified, Hinata. A man on a mission doesn't give away secrets. But that's aside the point, I kind of need your help. Do you want to help me on my mission?" He spoke without falter in his voice.

Hinata nodded momentarily before bashfully realizing she was on the phone. "Yes-anything, to help."

Naruto laughed in glee. "You know I'm in love with Sakura. Well, I heard around the halls that she's thinking of joining that drama club that you're in. I don't know how things work there, but it would really mean the world to me if you could get me an audition for the play. I would give you anything!"

_Anything? ...Would he be able to say no to a date?_ Hinata thought to herself as her cheeks reddened.

"Y-You don't have to get me anything," Hinata said automatically. "What are friends for."

"You're the nicest person I know, you know that? No wonder Sasuke fell for you. If I didn't already love Sakura, I would seriously have been in love with you." Naruto said with his usual honesty.

A few weeks ago, Hinata would have shed tears that very moment, but all she could feel was a vague disappointment. All those years of yearning for a boy that didn't see her beyond being friends, seemed wasted. There wouldn't be a possibility of them ever being together. Not while he still loved another girl, a girl she wouldn't ever be. Despite being in love with him for so long, the twitch of pain didn't hurt as much. His words gave her slight comfort, it was time to move on. Unknowingly, her hand had trembled at the mention of Sasuke.

"He's not in love with me," she said almost too quietly.

Naruto scoffed over the phone. "Yeah and I'm not the best graffiti artist this town has seen. Teme has been with me since the very beginning, sure we give each other headaches and bruises. He's a pain in the ass sometimes, I'll tell you that! But at the end of the day, I know him better than most of his family. He has never been this way over anybody. I'm sure by now he likes you more than he likes me!"

_He likes you ... plain old Jane, you. Naruto can't be serious, he's just joking around._

"He can't-"

Naruto groaned, interrupting her. "Hinata, I've got to go. It was nice talking to you, but I have to finish an essay for that she-devil Anko. That purple haired witch will witness greatness on ink!"

"Bye Naruto." She replied instantly, holding on to the phone until could hear his boisterous voice.

* * *

><p>"Tis torture, and not mercy: heaven is here, where Juliet lives; and every cat and dog..."<p>

Sasuke recited heatedly, aggravated at the sudden destination of his thoughts. He was lying on his bed with the hated script in hand, unwillingly letting a certain person wreck his chance of being Romeo. Sure, if it was up to him he'd play an understudy or a tree. But he had to play Romeo, though he detested his reasoning behind it all.

Hinata will no doubt get the part, she's practically Juliet with actual functioning brain cells. But she'll freeze up there like a terrified idiot ... with her big doe eyes. I'm the only one that can knock some sense into her. Yeah, that's the fucking reason. Sasuke told himself, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted a red hoodie lying on floor. The color red was triggering a desire to smash a certain individual's head into a brick wall, repeatedly. In his head, he had come up with hundreds of scenarios where Gaara was accidentally, hell he was pushed into slow and painful death. A death that could only be documented well enough in his favorite Game of Thrones episodes.

"Gaara," he hissed with pure hatred rolling off the tip of his tongue.

Sasuke remembered the last time Konoha and Suna soccer teams had rivaled for gold. Bitterly, Sasuke recalled receiving a red card from the ref after getting into a heated argument with the redhead which led to a few punches being thrown. Ironically, it was the first and only tournament where his dad actually had shown up. From his view on the benches, he could only stare back as his father stood up and most likely drove Fugaku back was turned, an expression of misery passed before his son's face. Not before his expression transformed into a murderous glare that could have burnt at the sight of it.

At the end of the game, Kohona had prevailed against their enemy, a five to three win. It was quite a surprise for the team members to find Sasuke drinking sake alone at the celebration. Not even Sakura could cheer him up, no matter how desperately she had tried.

Ever since that moment Sasuke wanted to make Gaara pay. A sly smirk fell on his lips as he let his thoughts drift willingly to that of his beautiful starring lady.

_Hinata, you are truly worth your weight in gold. In more ways than you will possibly know._

Sasuke tried unsuccessfully ignore the pang of guilt.

* * *

><p>With a bright smile placed firmly on her lips, she entered the building. Almost as if a domino had been set in motion, every male head had turned her way. There was no flicker of surprise in her emerald eyes or recognition either. A look that could rival a porcelain doll was plastered on her face as she walked confidently through the halls.<p>

Despite her best intentions to pretend to feel like her usual self, she hadn't slept at all last night. Yesterday, had taken a toll of her spirit as well as taken some hope at the possibility of being with Sasuke. It was all because of that girl.

"She's so gorgeous. What I wouldn't do to get a girlfriend like her!" A male had squealed dreamily.

"You bastard, you're dating me. Ring a bell?"

"I'd love to ring her bells, if you know what I mean."

"Why, you little shit!?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the couple, but a forced smile still remained on her fair features.

_Pervert, how about a knuckle sandwich instead? Heh._

Just as she hit the combination for her locker, two flashes of orange and green had appeared before her. Instantly erasing the smile completely off her face. The eager males had a grin that seemed to be bred between her gym teacher Guy and the actual sun. No one in school had been as persistent as these two. No one had made her desire to change her career choice from a doctor to an assassin ... as these two. Well, aside from Hinata Hyuga, but that was another subject entirely.

"Sakura, you're looking as radiant as the sun!"

"Shut it, you sappy bushy eyebrow weirdo. The sun doesn't even compare to Sakura's beauty. You are the perfect bowl of ramen!"

Sakura grimaced, the invisible timer in her head was mere seconds from exploding. Clenching her fist, she counted from ten. She knew full well that if they made her angry, it would be their final mistake. Not to mention, a criminal record doesn't get you into medical school.

"Naruto and Lee, what an unpleasant surprise. What brings you here?" Sakura spoke with a venomously sweet voice.

"Are you single?" Lee said confidently, his eyes treasuring her facial features.

_Gross. He's undressing me with his eyes, one more second and I'll-_

Sakura shook her head, animatedly."No, I am not. I'm not a singled cell organism. Lee, if that was all you had to say. Then goodbye, I don't need your pining anymore than you need an eyebrow pencil."

Anyone in their right mind would have received the "hint". Sakura was blunt, many times cruelly crude to the young man. As the years went by, it became clear to her what would have to be done to get this creep out of her life. She'd have to date a guy who he respected. In her mind, Sasuke would have no problem to fight him for the right to have her.

Lee's smile grew at her words. "Then I will try harder next time to seek your attention, my love."

Sakura groaned, slamming her head against the locker. "Just leave, already." When the pink haired girl thought Lee was gone, she buried her head in her locker, obvious to the confused blonde leaning against her to see what she was doing.

_This day is going off, splendid. So it turns out I won't be getting Sasuke but I'll get that creep that won't let me breathe for a second. Hinata's probably off kissing him somewhere, laughing at his jokes-does Sasuke even tell jokes? Never mind, that-she has him and that's all that matters._ Sakura thought miserably, trying her best not to cry and mess up her mascara.

"Sakura, are you still there?" Naruto said worriedly, as his hand grasped her shoulder.

Green eyes grew wide as she realized she'd forgotten about the blond boy. Sakura quickly snapped back into her original pose against her locker, staring indifferently at the concerned expression of the intruder. All while fighting the urge to smack herself for looking so weak in front of someone, much less Naruto.

She frowned uneasily. "Oh-you're still here, Naruto. If you're going to ask me if I'm single, too. Well forget it-"

Naruto quickly spoke, anxious to not let her get away . "No, I wanted to ask you if you're going to need anyone to study those lines in Romeo and Juliet. I'm auditioning this Friday. It seems fun-not just because you're going to be there. I swear. Sasuke is already studying with Hinata, so I thought we could, too."

Sakura instinctively made her hand into the shape of a fist. "Of course, they'd be working together. I'd be a fool to think they weren't ... at the rate of practice both of them take to study. I might as well already have lost my chance as the lead."

Naruto smiled, at the thought of his two friends being in love. Before flashing a hopeful grin at his own love. "They seem to be practicing a lot, Sakura. I could help you, I'd play a frog if you wanted to."

Sakura couldn't help, but grin at the blond. _Of course, you would. You're putty in my hands, aren't you? You will help me get the man of my dreams and I'll say yes to your little get together. _

"Naruto, I'll take you up on that offer."

For the first time in his life, Naruto was left speechless. Not even in his wildest dreams, did he ever feel as ecstatic. He felt like kissing her right now. But now he felt more than anything to hear her say it again.

Naruto asked drunkenly happy. "Wait-what, you said yes?!"

Sakura put her hand over his mouth, ignoring an odd feeling pass through her at the contact. "Shh, talk any louder will ya! Now, don't make me regret it!" She felt his mouth curl up against her palm, quickly she removed her hand as if it were on fire.

"Okay, I'll do anything in my power not to make you regret this." Naruto said sincerely, as he continued to look as pleased as a child on Christmas.

Sakura wryly glared at him, crossing her arms. "If you dare lay another finger on me, you will lose a leg."

Naruto pouted playfully, ignoring the heated look on her face. "A leg, don't you think a hand or any limb closer to the extremely lucky finger would be alright?"

She grinned surprised at his sudden wittiness."No because you wouldn't be able to catch me with a leg off. A finger doesn't assure me of that? Well does it?

Naruto shook his head, chuckling softly. "That wouldn't work, I'd crawl for you. A man in love has no pride"

Sakura blushed...and she hated herself for it. Thinking about the word love, made her feel miserable once again.

_If I ever hear you're giving Hinata a bad time you'll seriously have trouble coming your way...Sasuke loves her. _She thought, quickly grabbing her books but stopping to stare at Naruto.

"A woman in love has no dignity."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what you readers think about adding a Sakura POV, but I wanted to add one for the longest time. I wanted her character to be beyond the antagonist role. Believe me, she is not my favorite character. She's as much a character in the plot as any other. <strong>

**An explanation for Sasuke, he has gone through a lot of changes. Who is Sasuke without his schemes and revenge? But is it simply over the sole purpose of getting Gaara to pay, or is means of assuring himself to believe he is not in love with the Hinata? Time will tell.**

**Thank you for your time, it means a lot. **

**P.S. More dramatic eh?**

**Next Chapter: Beyond a Role**


End file.
